


Livin' After Midnight

by heyyitslaurennn



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Celebrity Crush, Clubbing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, it's reader's birthday, maybe not though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitslaurennn/pseuds/heyyitslaurennn
Summary: Your friends take you out for your birthday and you meet your celebrity crush, never expecting to have HIM for your birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo! Welp here we are with another oneshot :) I actually had a dream about this one. Ahhh shameless sexy dreams of Sebastian Stan :D this oneshot is named for a song by Judas Priest. It really doesn't have anything to do with the song, the title just fit but feel free to give it a listen anyway :) I hope y'all enjoy and please let me know what you think!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The commotion in your living room grew louder as you stood in front of your vanity, fluffing your already long, thick h/c locks. You swore to your group of friends that you would ring in your 30th birthday in style, and you were not disappointing so far. Thankfully, the warm Atlanta spring weather allowed you to wear your favorite skimpy dress, a short deep red number with off-the-shoulder quarter sleeves and a lacy seashell hem that ended just under the curve of your ass and showed off your long legs, coupled with a velvety black pair of sky-high pumps. The smokey eye makeup you applied as the finishing touch brought out your bright e/c eyes and you smirked at your reflection.

 

"Come on, Y/N, quit making out with the mirror and let's go!" you heard Marion call down the hallway to your bedroom. Your best friend of thirteen long years was so impatient, God help her, but you loved the bubbly woman to death.

 

You laughed as you spritzed your favorite perfume and grabbed your clutch, ready to start the festivities. You sauntered out of your bedroom and down the hallway to where Marion, Taylor, and Joey sat waiting in the living room for you. "Okay, y'all ready?" you drawled, your southern accent thickening already from the couple glasses of champagne Joey had practically forced down your throat as soon as he arrived earlier.

 

"We've only been waiting an eternity, dear," Joey pointed out with a hand firmly on his jutting hip as his eyebrows crawled halfway up his forehead. "And damn woman, you tryin' to kill every man you meet tonight?!"

 

"Oh let her be slutty, Joey," Taylor teased, poking one of your large breasts through your clingy dress as she giggled. "You only turn 30 once!"

 

You rolled your eyes dramatically and ushered everyone out the door, swinging around to lock it before piling into Joey's car with your friends. They were taking you to an undisclosed club and you were excited to say the least. It had been ages since you'd had a fun night out, especially on your birthday. Well, in a couple of hours it would officially be your birthday. The time was currently sitting right at 9:30pm, and a Saturday night, _thank Christ_ , because had it been a weeknight you would have zero intentions of showing up to work the next day.

 

"Oh my God I'm gonna get sooo drunk!" Marion announced shamelessly from the front passenger seat as she threw her skinny jean-clad legs up on the dashboard and laughed almost maniacally.

 

"As long as you don't out-drink me," you chimed from your place in the backseat, earning a fist bump from Taylor.

 

The car ride was fairly short, arriving at the club within fifteen minutes. "How have I not heard of this place?" you asked, eyes wide in wonder at how bright and colorful the outside of the building was.

 

You and your friends stood in the surprisingly short line and Joey paid your way in, immediately making a furiously fast beeline for the crowded bar. The inside was packed and the combination of blacklight and colored rave lighting made everyone look wonderful as you ordered yourself a tequila sunrise and fell into conversation with Marion about which guys you would smash or pass.

 

You weren't one to sleep around, but it had been a while, it was your birthday, and God knows you needed to let loose for one night in your life. That being said, you thoroughly intended on enjoying yourself that night.

 

As soon as you took the last sip of your drink, Taylor dragged you to the dance floor and immediately began giving everyone a show as the two of you ground on each other suggestively and laughed at the various looks you received from spectators.

 

Several minutes passed and you needed to give your feet a short break. You approached Joey at the bar again as he chatted up a cute guy and you slid up onto the empty stool behind him and fanned yourself.

 

"Oh my God Y/N, you'll never fucking guess who's eye-fucking you from across the club!" Marion hissed into your ear from behind you. You followed her gaze across the room to the far wall, where you recognized a small group of your favorite Marvel actors, namely Chris Evans and Hemsworth, and the one and only Sebastian Stan, who leaned against the wall and made no move to hide the fact that he was shamelessly staring very heatedly right at you. It was no secret amongst you and your friends that you harbored a deep admiration for the actor, both for his talent as well as an intense sexual desire. But what woman didn't?

 

"Oh fuck," you muttered as Marion squealed excitedly. You returned the stare as you bit your lip and batted your long lashes at him. He smiled and looked away.

 

"Oh my God he just blushed, he totally wants you," Marion gushed as she held onto your arm for dear life. "And fucking Captain America is here too, Jesus Christ. Let's go talk to them!"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" you shrieked over the loud pulsating music. "I don't have the discipline to behave myself around those men!"

 

"Suit yourself," Marion quipped as she left you at the bar and headed straight for Evans.

 

You sighed and turned on your stool to order another sunrise, pushing your excitement and dirty thoughts to the back of your mind.

 

"This spot taken?" a deep husky voice asked close to your left ear, sending shivers straight through you. You knew that voice a little too well.

 

You turned on your stool to find yourself face to face with the man himself, giving you that blinding smile as his eyes raked up and down your body. He looked sexy as ever, of course; he always looked sexy. That man could wear a fish costume and still soak your panties. He wore a gray t-shirt that looked like it was about three sizes too small, tight black jeans and his hair somewhat longer than you had recently seen on social media, no doubt growing it out for Infinity Wars.

 

You blinked several times when you realized you'd been staring too long. "Uh--n-no, please sit," you stumbled over your words as you gestured to the empty stool. His smile widened as he sat down, never taking his gorgeous gray eyes off of you. You turned to look across the room at Marion, who was shooting you a thumbs up as Chris watched and laughed.

 

You sighed with relief as your drink finally arrived and you swiveled around to take a long gulp. You looked to your left at Sebastian, whose eyes shined in amusement as he still watched you. "Shit," you giggled as you set your glass down and straightened yourself. "Sorry, I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life."

 

"Hey, don't be nervous on my account," he replied, sending one of his large hands through his hair as he inched closer. "I'm just a guy, trying to figure out what to say to a beautiful girl."

 

"Sebastian Stan, nervous? Never," you touched your fingertips to your chest and feigned shock. You smiled widely when you earned that beautiful laugh of his and you extended your hand, offering him your name.

 

"Believe me, the pleasure is mine," he purred as he took your hand and raised it, pressing his plump pink lips to your knuckles. You shifted on your stool as you felt heat beginning to radiate at your core. _God_ , you wanted those lips all over you.

 

You refused to let things get awkward, so you struck up conversation. "Taking a break from filming, I see?" you asked curiously, tilting your head towards his castmates across the club.

 

"A very much-needed one," he sighed as he called the bartender to him, ordering a whiskey on the rocks. You scrunched your nose at his request, which he noticed. "Not a whiskey girl?"

 

"I prefer tequila," you added, holding up your sunrise as you made a show up taking another sip, drawing the tip of your tongue around the tiny straw before drinking and setting it back down.

 

Seb chewed his lip as he watched you, allowing his darkened gaze to wash down to your legs and back up to your mouth before meeting your gaze once more. "Stunning and handles her tequila well," he observed lowly, leaning toward the bar to set his chin in his hand. "Please, tell me more."

 

You blushed as an adorable giggle wscaped your lips, once again making him grin widely. "What would you like to know?"

 

He picked up his glass of whiskey, which seemingly materialized out of nowhere, and took a long sip, appearing deep in thought before setting it down. "For starters, what's a beautiful woman like you doing at a place like this?" He gestured to the club in general, as if it wasn't one of the hottest clubs in Atlanta.

 

"My friends brought me here," you replied honestly. "It's been forever since I've gone out and it'll be my birthday in exactly..." You pulled your phone from your clutch and checked the time. "...an hour and seventeen minutes."

 

His eyes brightened as he wished you happy birthday, raising his glass to you. "Such a privilege to meet you on your special day," he smiled sweetly and you couldn't help but turn crimson under his gaze. He was painfully sweet and polite, and you soon felt at ease talking to him as if he wasn't the most beautiful man on the planet present in all your wildest and wettest dreams.

 

Three more drinks and almost an hour later, you were feeling quite warm from the alcohol and your cheeks began to flush. Sebastian never moved from his place next to you and listened with earnest as you went on about your job, music, movies, your love of animals, anything under the sun.

 

You checked the time and saw that midnight was just minutes away and you grew increasingly giddy. You were still reeling from getting to spend time with _fucking Sebastian Stan_ for your birthday, what could be better?!

 

As you sipped your nth drink (you already lost count), you side-eyed Sebastian who was trying to concentrate on the text he was sending before putting his phone away and once again turning his attention to you. You soon began to feel the alcohol doing something else to you, aside from the throbbing in your pussy every time he gave you that simmering look. You smirked and leaned back a bit, crossing your legs at your knees and grazing the toe of your heel along his thick thigh. He looked down at your foot, his gaze moving up your leg and torso until he met your gaze once more, your eyes slightly hooded as you grew increasingly turned on by his mere presence.

 

He smirked and hooked the toe of his boot under one of the legs of your stool and pulled, dragging you closer until your crossed knees sat between his. Your skin tingled as he leaned forward, placing his hand under your elbow as his lips barely touched your ear, "Care to work off some of this alcohol and dance with me, birthday girl?" he breathed, his voice dripping sex and honey and it nearly had you gushing in your panties.

 

You nodded nervously and he smiled, taking your hand as he assisted you off the stool and leading you to the dance floor. As if on queue, one of your favorite dance songs came on and you simply couldn't hold back anymore. All inhibitions in the wind, you let loose and swayed your body to the music.

 

Sebastian seemed hesitant at first, his hands resting on your hips as he moved behind you, but the second you backed into him, rubbing your ass against his groin, he leaned forward and groaned into your ear as his grip on your hips tightened. "You tryin' to tell me somethin' doll?" he drawled, and you couldn't help but let out a soft moan as his Bucky Barnes showed through the alcohol.

 

You leaned against him as you let your head fall back against his shoulder, breathing into his ear, "Depends on how well you're listening, baby."

 

The moan he let out was music to your ears and you were suddenly praying that the two of you were on the same wavelength and that he planned on going home with you tonight.  While you were lost in your daydream, he spun you in his arms and pulled you to him, impossibly close, and pressed his forehead to yours. He had stopped dancing and now appeared to be holding back an orgasm as he pinched his eyes shut and tugged you toward the door. "Wait here," he gruffed out as he headed to the opposite end where Evans and Hemsworth stood. _Oh my God oh my fucking God this us happening,_ you chanted in your head as you felt waves of lust wash over your flesh.

 

You were checking the time when he reappeared with a maddening grin on his face. He strutted right up to you and backed you up a couple steps before curling one hand at the nape of your neck while the other gripped your hip tightly and his lips found your ear again. "Please tell me you wanna get the fuck outta here," he begged with a groan that sent your hands flying to his sides, pulling him closer.

 

"Yes," you gasped when he nipped at the flesh just behind your ear. You felt him smile against your skin before he laced his fingers with yours and headed outside. You'd completely forgotten all about your friends as visions of Sebastian fucking you senseless filled your mind and you clenched your thighs together for relief as he hailed a cab.

 

"Shit," he turned to you with a questioning look. "Uhh, where did you wanna go? I have my trailer but--"

 

"My place is fine," you chirped anxiously. "It's not that far."

 

"You sure? I don't wanna impose..."

 

"Sebastian, why wouldn't I want you at my place?" You smiled at him sweetly as his nervousness melted away into burning desire behind his eyes. With a grin, he opened the cab door and offered his hand, helping you into the cab. You slid to the opposite side as he climbed in after you and casually tossed his arm around your shoulders as you gave the driver your address.

 

You stared at your fidgety hands resting in your lap, worried that this encounter would grow awkward very quickly as all your previous boldness had escaped you, until Sebastian finally spoke.

 

"So have you lived here your whole life?" he questioned, seeing how nervous you were and trying to ease the situation.

 

You nodded. "My parents are from Iowa, but they moved here before I was born and never looked back." You continued wringing your hands and Seb grasped them with his free hand, stilling them.

 

"Hey," he cooed softly, leaning in close as you peered up at him with wide eyes, "if it makes you feel better, I'm nervous too. I'm not one to... You know..." He waved his hand vaguely.

 

You understood. "Yeah, me neither," you admitted.

 

The cab stopped suddenly, having arrived at your apartment building, and Sebastian handed the driver some bills before climbing out and assisting you. "Lead the way, milady," he said as he bowed, drawing a giggle from you.

 

You led him up the single staircase to your door and fished your keys from your clutch, unlocking your apartment and letting him in. You immediately kicked off your heels upon entry, now a few inches shorter than you were before and Seb now towering over your tiny frame.

 

As you went through turning on lights and lighting candles, he took the liberty of looking around, taking in your modest yet classy taste in decor and style. He smiled when he came across your small collection of Pop vinyl figurines, most of them Marvel.

 

"You mind if I change into something more comfortable?" you said as you approached him, your hand just barely resting on his bicep.

 

He turned to you and grinned. "Not at all," he replied.

 

You beamed up at him as your heart fluttered; that smile of his might just kill you. "Great. Well, make yourself at home," you gestured to the couch behind the two of you, "I'll be right back."

 

You shuffled off to your bedroom and closed the door behind you, suddenly in full panic mode. " _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ ," you hissed as you dug through your closet and dresser. "What do I wear... What's too forward?" You had never had a one night stand before, so you were unsure of the rules. You certainly hadn't ever thought you would be bringing Sebastian home with you. You stopped in your tracks and shook your head, hoping this wasn't just a one night stand.

 

You sighed and steeled yourself as much as you could through the alcohol coursing through your veins as you settled on a semi-tight fitting t-shirt and pair of boy shorts. You decided to keep your makeup on, because why not.

 

You emerged from your bedroom to find that he had taken a seat on the far side of the couch, and he was looking at the array of photos you had perched on the nearby shelf unit. He had removed his boots, which relieved you a bit, meaning he wasn't nearly as nervous as you were.

 

You cleared your throat and made for the kitchen, blushing when you stole a glance at him and saw the way he open-mouthed stared at you. "Would you like a drink?" you called over your shoulder. You reached for the fridge, swinging the door open and pulling out a bottle of wine from the other night. When all you heard was silence, you poked your head out and giggled when he had to shake some sense into himself just to answer you.

 

"Um... Sure," he stammered bashfully.

 

"Water, wine, soda..."

 

"Wine is perfect." He shot you that award-winning smile with a tinge of pink on his cheeks that nearly caused your knees to buckle as you went to pull two glasses from the cabinet.

 

You filled your glass and gulped it down for courage before refilling it along with a second glass and carried them to the couch, handing a glass to Seb before taking a seat next to him.

 

As wine was slowly sipped, you and Sebastian fell into comfortable conversation again and you felt the huge tidal wave of relief wash over you. As you finished up a rather long-winded paragraph on your favorite book series, you noticed his gaze had been glued to your bare legs for quite some time and it made you self conscious. "Sorry, I'm so used to just sitting around in my underwear when I'm at home..."

 

"Don't apologise," he responded quickly, setting his now empty glass down on the coffee table and turning to you. "I should be the one apologising, I keep staring--"

 

"As long as you're not repulsed by me, it doesn't matter," you chuckled jokingly. You stopped laughing when his gaze darkened and he placed a hand firmly on your thigh.

 

"How could anyone be repulsed by you, Y/N?" he asked, his tone suddenly very serious. He smiled at your shyness and reached up to brush your hair behind your ear, his hand lingering at the side of your throat. "You're breathtaking."

 

You bit your lip and leaned into his hand as you focused on his stunning eyes and the way they dilated. He dragged his tongue across his lips as he leaned forward. Your heart leapt into your throat and your brain went fuzzy when you leaned in as well, the electric shock that occurred as your lips touched his sending white hot waves of heat shooting straight to your core.

 

He pulled back an inch or two and chuckled when you chased him, connecting your lips again as your hands flew behind his neck to tangle in his hair. As if something awakened deep inside of you, a newfound wave of bravery suddenly coursed through you as you climbed into his lap, straddling him as you tugged lightly on his hair. When his head fell back and his lips parted, you snaked your tongue between them and prodded at his, eliciting a sinful groan that nearly had you tearing his clothes off right there on the couch.

 

As his hands found purchase cupping your ass cheeks, you began to unconsciously rock against him, your aching clit rubbing just right along he length of his hardening cock and soon your living room filled with moans and sighs and the faint creaking of your couch.

 

When you felt his deft fingers brushing your hair away from your neck and then his lips began trailing kisses along every inch of exposed skin there, you couldn't stop the moan that passed your lips and it was all over. He growled into your neck and moaned, "Hold on." Before you could comprehend what was happening, he was on his feet with you wrapped around him and headed for your bedroom. You squeaked and clutched at his broad shoulders as he held you by the backs of your thighs, taking long strides and then depositing you roughly on your bed. You didn't mind; in fact, it only turned you on more.

 

You watched in awe from your place on the bed as he reached over his shoulder and yanked his shirt one-handed over his head and dropped it on the floor, revealing his broad chest and perfectly sculpted abs to you. The predatory look on his face caused you to fist your hands into the blanket beneath you and bite back a whimper as he kneeled onto the edge of the mattress, crawling over you.

 

What you didn't expect, though, was for him to grab the hem of your shirt with his teeth and slowly drag it up your torso and over your heaving breasts. You raised up a little to make it easier for him and then raised your arms as he rid you of the offending garment completely. He sat back with his hands resting on your thighs on either side of him, admiring your newly exposed flesh with wide eyes and parted lips.

 

And the next second, he was on you, pressing his body into yours as his lips and tongue painted portraits on your burning skin, laving along the column of your throat, nipping lightly at your collarbone as you dug your fingertips into his muscular shoulders and squirmed beneath him. His hands were everywhere, completely overloading your senses and you couldn't stop your hips from rolling upward into his, drawing a light moan from him as his lips began their descent down your chest.

 

"You're so fucking perfect," he mumbled into one of your breasts just before pulling at the hardened peak with his teeth while his right hand massaged the other. You keened into him again when his lips wrapped perfectly around your nipple and sucked hard, his tongue drawing circles around it before he switched to your other breast.

 

As he worked you over into a mindless wreck, you slung one leg over his hip and cried out when he nipped at your nipple again. "Fuuuuck Sebastian!" you groaned, fisting one hand into his messy hair while the other reached behind your head and wrapped around a slat in uour headboard.

 

He peeked up at you and grinned. "Grab that headboard with both hands, baby," he purred in between kisses and licks to your tummy. "Hold on tight. If you let go, I'll stop."

 

Your eyes widened; you had never done the orgasm delay thing, but you were positive you'd fucking jump off a cliff if this man asked you to, so you did as he requested and sent your other hand flying up to the headboard so fast you accidentally knocked it with your knuckles, the pain not even registering in your brain. He had been so adorably shy before, but his lightning fast switch from bashful to utterly predatory sent you awash with lust. The thought of him having total control over you set you skin on fire and you needed him to fuck you into the mattress _right fucking now._

 

He grinned as his eyes darkened. "Good girl," he praised before hooking his index fingers into the waistband of your panties, sliding them down at a snail's pace and you took a minute to thank God that you had tidied up your area earlier that evening.

 

He finally removed your panties completely and hooked his hands underneath your knees, pushing your thighs up and apart, taking a second to drink in the glorious view of your completely exposed body. His gaze flickered up to you once more, smirking as he lowered his face and slid the tip of his tongue between your folds, licking up from your entrance to your throbbing clit. Your head flew back into the pillows as you moaned. He'd barely gotten started and you were already close to release.

 

You snuck a peek down at him and found his eyes rolling back as he tasted you, then he growled and dove in, delving his tongue into you completely. The ensuing symphony of moans, sighs, and wet sounds that filled the air sent your head spinning as you very quickly approached your climax. Your breathing quickened as your moans grew louder...

 

And then he stopped. Your head flew up so quickly you were surprised you didn't snap your neck. You looked down to find him staring at you, his wet lips curled up into a maddening grin as his hand reached up and rubbed calming circles into your tummy. "You're gonna be good for me, aren't you, baby girl?" he asked you, his voice dripping with seduction.

 

You whimpered as you nodded frantically before allowing your head to hit the pillow again as your fingers flexed around the headboard slats. You licked your dry lips in a feeble attempt to moisten them when you felt his lips close around your clit, sending your pelvis flying off the mattress and into his face as you howled out his name. He reached up with one hand and curled it over your hip, pinning you to the bed as his other hand gently massaged the back of your thigh while his mouth worked wonders on your aching clit, sucking and flicking continuously.

 

When he stopped again as you neared the edge, you nearly cried, but you dare not move your hands, you needed to come so badly. You whined loudly and he chuckled as he rubbed your thighs soothingly. "You're being so good, sweetheart, so fucking gorgeous. Keep makin' those pretty noises for me, baby."

 

"Sebastian _please_ ," you begged, trying to clench your thighs around him to show how much you needed him, but he thwarted your attempt and held your legs open for him.

 

"You wanna come for me, don't you, doll?" he cooed, planting wet kisses to your inner thighs.

 

"Yes!" you wailed, pushing your hips up.

 

He grinned and continued his lazy kisses, up one thigh and across your swollen clit to the other thigh while you whined for more. As you watched your spackled ceiling swirl and pulsate, you were completely unprepared for the sensations that went shooting through your body when he latched on to your clit once more and eased a finger into your opening. You almost sent your hands flying to his hair to hold him there until you came, but you remembered what he said and gripped the slats so hard your knuckles went white.

 

When he added a second finger and began grazing his teeth over your clit, you lost it completely. You could feel his smug smirk around you as you cried mindlessly to the ceiling, sure you had woken up the upstairs neighbors but you didn't give a fuck. All that mattered was Sebastian and the masterpiece he was working on your body.

 

You were soon approaching the edge for the third time, and as you prepared yourself for another agonizing premature ending, Sebastian curled his fingers upward inside you, pressing right against your g-spot and sending you headfirst into euphoria. Your walls clenched and fluttered around his fingers as he watched you arch beautifully off the mattress completely, eyes wide as you saw stars and jaw hanging open in a silent cry of ecstacy as your toes curled almost painfully.

 

He continued to massage that spot within you as you rode out your mindblowing orgasm, purring constant praises to you until your body stopped convulsing from the aftershocks.

 

As you lay there, chest heaving and eyes falling shut, you felt the mattress dip next to you as he pressed himsrlf into your side and detached your hands from the headboard, bringing them both to his lips. Amazingly, you managed to keep holding onto the headboard just as he asked you to.

 

You finally opened your eyes and turned to him, glowing with a stupid satisfied grin on your face, he chuckled and curled his hand around the back of your neck, pulling you to him and kissing you softly on your lips. His hand grazed down your side and to the back of your thigh, tugging your leg over his hip as he deepened the kiss. You moaned softly into his mouth, amazed that you were already becoming aroused again, but it was his turn now.

 

You placed your hand tentatively on his shoulder and pushed him back, laying him down and swinging you leg over to straddle him as you lightly raked your nails down his chest. He smirked up at you curiously. "Had enough already, doll?"

 

You shook your head as you leaned forward, forcing your tongue past his lips as his fought back. He reached up to grab your hips but you caught his hands with yours and placed them back on the bed, and you bit his lip for good measure. He pulled away and looked at you incredulously, as if surprised the tables had turned, before groaning and shoving his head back into the pillow as you peppered his neck and chest with kisses.

 

You worked your way down his torso, torturing him just as he did you, tracing the tip of your tongue along the divets between the muscles of his abs until you reached the waistband of his jeans. You peered up at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"What?" he asked, eyes heavily lidded and chest heaving as he swung his hands back to rest under his head.

 

"You've had your pants on this whole time," you replied pointedly, as if such a thing was an atrocity.

 

"You wanna do something about that, doll?" his tongue poked out and ran long his bottom lip as you quickly undid his fly and climbed off the bed to tug his jeans off by the legs. You left his Calvins on for now, slinking back up his body and grinding your pussy down hard onto his noticeable erection, eliciting a guttural moan from him.

 

You continued to rut yourself against him, tossing your head back and enjoying the sensation with him, until he lurched forward and turned the tables on you, pinning you beneath him, pure carnal lust dilating his pupils until all you could see of the irises were tiny slivers of gray.

 

He leaned in close, just an inch from your lips. "You like bein' a tease, sweetheart?" punctuating the pet name with a long, hard thrust of his hips, causing you to keen into him. "How bout I fuck that pretty mouth'a yours, huh?"

 

"Bring it," you dared him, pushing upward and sinking your teeth into his shoulder, earning a cry as his hips ground into yours again.

 

He stared down at you in awe before his lips widened into a Cheshire grin. "You're somethin' else," he breathed before climbing off of you. He shoved his boxer briefs down his legs and let his fully hardened cock spring free, kicking his socks off with them. He then patted the pillow, signalling for you to lay down. He smiled as you did as you were asked, gazing up at him lustfully as you awaited his next move.

 

As he crawled over you, planting stray kisses in random places as he went, his gaze turned to one of slight concern. Jesus, how is it possible for someone to be so unbelievably sexy and adorable and innocent-looking at the same time?  "Are you sure, doll? I don't wanna overstep or--"

 

"I'll be fine, I promise," you assured him sweetly, biting your lip as you brushed your fingertips along his arms.

 

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas as he leaned down and kissed you deeply, lingering at your lips for a beat before straddling your chest, allowing you to hook your elbows behind his legs so you were able to grasp the tops of his thighs. He looked down at you as he gripped the base of his cock, pumping a few times as he said, "Let me know if you get uncomfortable, baby."

 

You nodded and opened your mouth, welcoming his cock inside as he pushed his hips forward. You pulled back and swirled your tongue around it as he gripped the headboard and threw his head back, moaning loudly. You smiled around him and bent your knees, placing your feet flst on the bed to make yourself more comfortable as he began to move.

 

" _Jesus fuck_ ," he hissed as he peered down at you and his lips parted as he caught his breath at the sight before him. "You look so fucking beautiful with your mouth full of my cock, doll," he groaned.

 

Your e/c eyes shimmered as you batted your lashes at him and worked your tongue around his pulsating dick in ways you never knew you were capable of. 

Soon he was thrusting at a steady pace into your mouth and tapping the back of your throat. Your eyes began to water, but the view and the sounds that fell from his lips spurred you on.

 

As his pace became erratic, he cried out as he yanked himself from the warmth of your mouth and repositioned himself between your legs, enveloping your lips with his as his hard body pressed into your so wonderfully. The kiss was intense, heated, sloppy, but you didn't care.

 

He eventually broke the kiss for air and pressed his forehead againsr yours. "I'm sorry," he muttered between deep breaths, "but there's no way in hell I'm coming before I bury my cock as far inside you as it can go."

 

You blushed as your fingers tangled through his messy locks. "I'm on the pill, by the way," you mentioned with a shrug of your shoulders.

 

He chewed his lip anxiously at this new piece of information as he reached between your bodies, sliding the tip of his cock through your still sopping wet folds before lining it up with your waiting entrance. You looked in his eyes and could see that silent question, and you nodded.

 

You both gasped as he entered you slowly. Your hands went to grip his biceps as he slid into you, inch by glorious inch, and you sighed deeply as he bottomed out. He pinched his eyes shut and his brow furrowed in deep concentration, but you brushed your thumb across his forehead and he relaxed as he opened his eyes and looked down at you.

 

"You're so tight, _fuck_ ," he hissed through gritted teeth.

 

You turned crimson and giggled. "Sorry, it's... Been a while," you admitted.

 

"No, don't apologize, _God_ you feel amazing. I just wanna last more than a few seconds," he said sheepishly.

 

You grinned as you gripped the back of his head and pulled him down to you, latching onto his lips as you snapped your hips up a little harder than you meant to. Sebastian groaned above you and took the hint, pulling out until just his tip remained, then slid back home. Your hand flew from his head back to his bicep as you tried to get some leverage and meet his thrusts.

 

He soon fell into rhythm, slow and even thrusts that made your skin tingle each time your hips met his, but he worked you up so badly earlier that you needed more. "Seb baby, this feels fantastic, but we have all night to do slow and intimate," you huffed out in between soft moans as you batted your long lashes at him innocently, "but I need you to fuck me into last week right now."

 

His eyes darkened more if that was even possible at this point, and his lips curled up almost menacingly. "As you wish, birthday girl," he said darkly. In a flash, he was sitting upright on his knees, hooking his hands under your knees and pushing them forward, adjusting the angle of entry as he pounded into you mercilessly. Your soft mewls suddenly became cries of utter ecstacy that echoed throughout the entire apartment.

 

With each snap of his hips, you were sent shooting backwards across the mattress, almost hitting your head on the headboard a couple times until you became coherent enough to fluff up your pillow behind your head.

 

"Is this what you wanted, baby?" Sebastian moaned out as he pistoned into you.

 

"Fuck yes!" you wailed, digging your nails into his arms and leaving little angry red crescent moons.

 

The smell of sex and sounds of skin slapping skin filled the air and it was all so intoxicating that you decided this had definitely exceeded your wildest dreams of Sebastian by far.

 

Soon you reached that proverbial edge and careened over it, screaming his name to the ceiling as he continued to punish your oversensitive pussy while it clamped down on him.

 

"Hold this back for me, baby girl," Sebastian muttered, tapping your right knee, never letting up on his bruising pace. You gulped as you hooked your fingers under it and pulled it toward your chest while Seb pushed out on your other leg and slipped his left hand underneath your ass, lifting it from the mattress as he began to pound you harder. You weren't sure what the hell that did for the angle, but whatever his cock was doing was shooting you to a whole new level of pleasure and sending Sebastian into a rant of Romanian curses.

 

As you very rapidly climbed to euphoria again, you barely registered his hips beginning to stutter. You babbled mindlessly as he mumbled sweet encouragements, the sweet noises cascading from his lips like music to your ears bringing you closer and closer to your third otherworldly orgasm that night.

 

Just as you reached your peak and toppled over, Sebastian roared out your name as his pace slowed, continuing to pump into you as you both rode out your orgasms. Once spent, he nudged you to the side so he wouldn't hit you, and collapsed onto the bed facefirst into the pillows.

 

You stretched your legs out as you took in as much oxygen as your lungs would allow, your heart still managing to flutter when Sebastian turned onto his side and tossed his arm over your middle, his warm breath fanning over your neck.

 

"Happy birthday Y/N," he mumbled between deep breaths. You turned to face him, mirroring his smile before planting a featherlight kiss to his chin and snuggling into his chest.

 

The two of you spent the next few hours in each others' arms, enjoying the comfortable silence or talking in between all the intense lovemaking, and you made it clear you wanted him to stay when he became unsure of what he should do. He happily settled in to the best sleep he'd ever had, with you nestled into his side.

 

When you finally stirred, it was almost noon and you found that your phone had been blowing up all night with questions and demands for information from your friends. Luckily, Joey had seen you leave with Sebastian so they figured you were alright. You stifled a giggle at Marion's last text, instructing you to "quit being a hoe for Bucky" and tell her all about it.

 

After making sure Sebastian was still asleep, which he did very adorably, you carefully climbed out of bed and found an oversized shirt and some of your cutest panties to throw on before padding out into the kitchen to satisfy your grumbling tummy.

 

You eventually decided on one of your famous grilled breakfast sandwiches, gathering up three different kinds of cheeses and ham along with an egg and sourdough bread. You threw it together over your cast iron griddle after frying the egg and began your long and detailed reply to Marion when you heard movement in the living room.

 

You turned around and your breath hitched at the glorious sight before you: a sleep-touseled Sebastian had wandered in, shirtless and hair an unholy mess as he rubbed the sleep from his gorgeous eyes. You smiled as the butterflies in your stomach swarmed with all the fury of a hurricane. "Good morning," you chirped as he rounded the corner of the kitchen counter and wrapped his warm arms around you, nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

 

"Mmmorning, doll," he mumbled into your flesh before planting a lingering kiss there. He glanced over your shoulder at the stove and chuckled. "Cooking for yourself on your birthday?" He tutted and lightly smacked your butt before you giggled and turned back to flip your sandwich.

 

"You can have this one if you're hungry," you offered. "I have what I need to make another."

 

He smiled as he sniffed the air. "If you insist, it does smell good."

 

You flattened the sandwich with your spatula before making sure it was done enough and setting it on a plate, handing it to him and setting milk and orange juice out on the bar.

 

He took a seat at the bar and dug into his sandwich, groaning at how amazing it tasted. "Yeah, I'm definitely keeping you," he said matter-of-factly as he eyed you affectionately.

 

You whipped around from frying the egg for your sandwich and blushed furiously at him as you questioned his last statement with your eyes. "R-really?" you squeaked timidly.

 

He tilted his head curiously before crooking his finger at you in a come-hither fashion. You took the egg pan off the hot burner before stepping away, approaching him nervously.

 

As you stepped within arms reach of him, he took your hand and pulled you to him, cradling your face. "You didn't think this was just a one-night stand, did you?" he asked.

 

"I--well..." you trailed off, unsure of how to answer that. You had thought that, as much as you hoped it wouldn't be. As it turns out, he hoped the same thing.

 

"Sweetheart, I'm not that kinda guy," he confessed, his voice almost sounding a little hurt as he brushed rhe pad of his thumb along your cheekbone. "I'll only be here until Infinity Wars is finished shooting before I go back home, but I definitely wanna see you again. And again, and again," he grinned as you giggled at his last few words. "That is, if you'll have me..."

 

Your eyes widened as you nodded frantically. " _Yes_. Yes, yes," you chanted and he chuckled, pulling you to him and kissing your lips sweetly before you returned to the stove to make your breakfast/lunch. 

 

As the two of you ate and talked, he asked you out to dinner that evening and set the course for what appeared to be a lovely budding relationship. You could only hope that it became as serious as you wanted it to be, but he seemed to have the same interest as most of his downtime he spent wrapped around you.


End file.
